One Peice: Newhart's Voyage:
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: Peter Newhart is a traitor to the Marines, for letting pirates ransack his base. Now a wanted man he becomes a pirate to redeem himself for following the strict code of Justice.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece Newhart's Voyage **

By Mathieu Leader

One Piece is owned by Echiro Oda support the dub, and the sub, and not by me but I hope you like my story.

**Story Info:** This story is an (AU) and will feature original characters from my previous One Piece fiction Revolt so I recommend reading that story first. Do not post OC's as it is my story.

But I am willing to take suggestions on how future chapters will progress.

Story Notes **the character of Vice-Admiral Llanfair will return in a future chapter to see the Redeemer Pirates.**

**Also we will see the Warlord Picasso Rembrandt who is named after two characters Pablo Picasso and Rembrandt who are famous painters from the past.**

**Also the character of Lyle the Navigator will be replaced in the next chapter when he is dropped off at his hometown.**

**Also the Redeemer Pirates will be a quartet with Captain Newhart, Maurice the Redeemer, Elspeth Clancy the Widow of the Sea and the other two members **

**Chapter One:**

**The Adventure Begins Anew**

There are frozen waters that surround the North Blue around the icy landmass known as Weddell, commonly known as the Northern Continent by geographers. Before the construction of Impel Down, the Great Gaol in the Calm Belt over 427 years ago. The worst of the world's prisoners went there to die in the cruel cold.

Most notable of these inmates was the grievous bloodthirsty giant Oars the Devil, who destroyed entire continents that where not under his control as warlord with his fearsome footsteps.

But since abandonment of the prison colony since the creation of Impel Down, the continent has been quiet.

An emerging pirate called Peter Newhart better known as the Solitary Pirate, sat in the warm log cabin of the Crowe Inn the main tavern on the island of Weddell.

Newhart had a voyage through the sea till he reached Lougetown for supplies on his adventure through the first half of the Grand Line and returned home to his hometown of Port Montgomery the main city of Weddell.

He drank a cup of sweetened tea in a cup his brown stared into the embers of fire thinking of the islands dark past as a penal colony when his ancestor Fleeting Jacob Newhart, a thief known for his quick speed stole gold from a World Noble and was sentenced to the island for his crime for the rest of his life.

His ancestor was had this nickname because nobody saw him as he ran from island to island robbing riches from the rich nobility and giving them to the poor.

His great-great grandfather Jacob was the last living person to be sent to Weddell, and in the three generations that transpired since his death. But Peter's occupation was a pirate but Peter's family where coaters of ships offering their services to marine and pirate alike and anybody who has a sizeable pay.

Peter thought of his father Oscar Newhart meeting a Fishman called Tom the legendary shipwright who built the Oro Jackson the frightening flagship of the Roger Pirate whom he now wore the golden wristwatch given to his father by Silvers Raleigh the first mate on behalf of the King of the Pirates.

"Ah, nothing like thinking of ones own past at teatime to unwind your mind. Before the journey ahead," Newhart spoke calmly

There was a buzzing sound and the small pink snail transponder that Peter had rang.

He picked it up a nervous panicked voice replied from snail "_We're ready to set sail Captain Newhart are you sure that our two member crew can withstand the Grand Line?" _

"Lyle trust me when I set as a marine to the sea, my adventures taught me. That as long as we have hope we can accomplish anything... Also hope is greatest gift that anyone can give to anyone it is limitless to whom you can you give it too," Newhart said proudly

"_I understand sir where do you want me to take the ship," _Lyle said nervously

"Take the ship on the Serene Current a special current that is fast enough to speed us to the Grand Line within a month or so," Newhart spoke coolly

"_I've heard of this current but Captain Newhart sir that particular current has a tendency to drive ships off course," _Lyle said nervously

"_I'm willing to take that risk a life without risk is not a life in the slightest," _commanded Captain Newhart sternly

Then Captain Newhart left and went onboard on the longboat which was his ship it had four red flags with gold crucifixes.

Captain Newhart wore a marine cap wearing an orange oilskin coat which hid his blue pinstripe vest with a red bowtie. He also had big black Wellingtons,

"Lyle, set a course for the Serene Current," commanded Newhart to a squat man with a long sandy fringe with grey eyes and an angular face wearing a checked red shirt.

Lyle nodded and said in his wheezy voice "I have some important news this came today from the sky."

Lyle handed him a scroll it read:

**WANTED! **

**Captain Peter Newhart **

**Aliases the Solitary Pirate, the Crooked Commander:**

**Crimes:**

**He is charged with masterminding the plot to destroy Marine Base G-11, and for defection of the Marines and conspiracy to destroy Marine Branch G-11.**

**Bounty:**

**150000 Berry**

"Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo," Captain Newhart laughed in his deep voice staring at his own face with they had captured.

His face was lined with a greying handlebar moustache and had his Marine hat askew he had heavy-lidded green eyes with thinning stringy brown hair dressed in his old Marine uniform.

Lyle asked curious "I thought a marine defector would have a higher bounty?"

"Ah Lyle, the reason why my bounty is so low... Is that if people where to find out a marine defected to become a pirate. It would taint their image so they gave me a low bounty to stop any unwarranted attention you'll be surprised how many marines have become pirates and how many pirates joined the marines." Newhart spoke thoughtfully

Lyle nodded in agreement

The cabin door opened a stocky tanned muscular man with black sunglasses wearing a green wreath on his forehead and wore a white tunic he was bald.

"Ah Maurice glad you've woken up,"

The man said in a low growl "See you've got a bounty a good starter bounty at that,"

Then a giant cannonball could be seen flying over the ship and heading towards the main deck.

Newhart commanded coldly "Maurice stop the cannonball from attack the ship,"

From his tunic Maurice pulled out a thin sword he said coldly "Seraphim Sword Style: Solar Slash," his sword shot out a ray of immense orange light melting the cannonball.

Soon they heard footsteps a thin ragged woman wearing a yellow bonnet and a silk red dress with wiry grey hair boarded the ship with silver eyes and a gaunt face.

"So Captain Newhart I see you've gone from a Marine Captain to a Pirate Captain how odd,"

"Do you know this woman captain?" Maurice said calmly

"Yes she was my last assignment as a Marine Elspeth Clancy the Widow of the Sea," Newhart spoke firmly

Elspeth said coldly "Foot of Kerasu," Elspeth ran at high speeds and jumped into the air unleashing a rapid assault of roundhouse kicks knocking out Navigator Lyle.

Maurice ran and crouched down and muttered "Art of the Seraphim: Starburst," then Maurice imploded causing a vast explosion knocking Elspeth out.

Then in a golden orb of light Maurice reappeared unharmed smiling at the unconscious Elspeth then Captain Newhart marched over to Elspeth and pulled out a silver shell and a net shot out of it trapping Elspeth inside.

Elspeth recovered "Please Captain Newhart... I did not mean to attack you my old crew is dead don't send me over to the Marines," she said shakily

"I will not turn you over to the Marines if you are willing to be our ships doctor and your skilled discipline of the Flock Fu fighting style could prove useful," Newhart spoke calmly

"Thank you Captain it'll be an honour to serve under you," Elspeth tearfully wept

Lyle awoken dazed and went away looking confused and went inside the cabin as he heard the beeping noise of an incoming call of his white long-distance snail transponder.

Marine Base G-63 Grand Line St. George:

High above the steep hill on St. George an autumn island with bronze leaves glinting in the sunlight stood the foreboding grey tower which was the headquarters of G-63 home of the 7th Branch of Marines.

A meeting of 2 marines including a Vice-Admiral from HQ: where taking place to discuss the situation of Captain Newhart defection.

Standing in the centre of the black tiled room at the glass lectern was a man in a grey suit that had a brown fedora with neat sideburns that had watery blue eyes Commander Bogart assistant to Vice-Admiral Garp.

"The reason for this meeting is an important one the defection of Captain Peter Newhart, A.K.A the Crooked Commander."

"A promising marine upstart who rose to the rank of captain, his first act of desertion was successfully destroying his own base. Killing a garrison of 1200 marines thanks to doing a deal with a pirate crew, which launched the attack on the base," spoke Captain Newhart with rising anger

A marine with flowing long pink hair with voluptuous red lips with dark eyes "Commander Bogart sir when G-11 will be reconstructed?"

"Hina the answer to your question is it is currently unknown if the base will ever be rebuild a memorial has been constructed to honour the fallen," Commander Bogart tersely

"Any suggestions Vice-Admiral Llanfair," asked Commander Bogart calmly to a medium sized Marine with a white cape. His hair was styled as bushy mousy brown sideburns that reached to his shoulders. He wore a black patch on his left eye with bronze epaulettes that adorned his dark blue cape.

"I was going to suggest using the Warlord Picasso Rembrandt but he's away in Vera dealing with some revolutionaries on behalf of the World Government ..." Llanfair spoke briskly

"However thanks to the Redeemer Pirates Snail Transponder being bugged by a Hacker Flea bioengineered by our top Marine scientists. That we pre-programmed to follow the ship due it having the bounty photo we know where they're heading towards Köln Island,"

"Köln Island I've never heard of it it's not in the Blues I've checked all maps," questioned a low ranking Marine perplexed

"There are the Four Blues the West, East, North, South, and then the Grand Line – Paradise and then there's the New World, not forgetting the Sky Islands as well the two Calm Belts, but what many sailors don't know before the first half of the Grand Line is that the Twin Cape at the foot of Reverse Mountain. Where all the currents from all Blues intersect is significantly larger..." Bogart explained with quiet interest

"So the Twin Cape is bigger but this still does not explain why and how Köln Island is off the map!" shouted the low ranked Marine in frustration

"Here's a bit of history lesson for you about 170 years ago... A treaty was enacted between the World Government and a Warlord of the Sea, the agreement was that this country is to be under the ownership of that Warlord. Thus she was given complete autonomy of this land after this Warlords death the Marines and the Warlords had a summit before the emergence of Gold D. Roger because fearing the arrival of piracy." Commander Bogart reminisced proudly

"Furthermore they feared the start of a revolutionary movement on the island free of World Government rule ideal for Revolutionaries rule as they would be absolved of any criminal offence. Llanfair explained softly

"The outcome of the summit was that the identity of the Warlord was removed from history as is its location if any act of piracy should be committed on Köln's soil a marine warship is automatically sent there," resumed Bogart intrigued

"How did he know of this island and moreover how do you know of Köln?" Hina asked intrigued

"Not all Marines fight on the battlefield in their careers some choose to work in other fields such as research, promotion of the marines, archives, the medical core, 7 years ago I lost a fight with Dracule Mihawk on the Isle of Astern, I asked to be transferred to the archive division to learn from history I came across a helpful petty officer called Newhart so we learnt together," Llanfair spoke coolly

"I will be taking responsibility for this matter myself as a convert operation... Mention this to nobody not even Kong or, Sengoku, I will uphold justice of old to preserve the justices of tomorrow be it moral or absolute or otherwise. This is the truth of justice be just to preserve all justice as it encompasses all walks of life rich to poor sick. To even those who are unjust and those who have experienced injustice knows of justice at one point in their lives or will at sometime in their lives,"

"You don't have the authority to do such a thing... You're a Vice-Admiral only an admiral or the fleet-admiral or even the Commander-In-Chief can authorise such a mission if you're heading into a neutral territory?" The low ranked Marine spoke skittishly

"Do not be afraid Ensign for my actions I'm a member of the Cipher Pol's as one of their Marine Liaison so I do have the power to do so," Llanfair

"Well that's settled but what are we going to do afterwards?" Bogart asked intrigued

"We will bring him to have a trial and sentence him to Level 6 of Impel Down to punish him as killing him would be a welcome relief to him," answered Hina coolly

**3 day's later Köln Island **

"Captain I spy a ship!" panicked Lyle peeping through a gold spyglass

"What ship is it?" Captain Newhart said curiously making a sandcastle on the white sandy beach

"It's a marine ship judging from the build of the ship it belongs to someone from Marineford!" Lyle shrieked

Suddenly the thin foreboding grey submarine emerged with the black cross emblem of the world government.

The hatch of the submarine opened revealing a Vice-Admiral...

The Vice-Admiral wore a black patch which covered his left eye he wore brown sandals and had an unusual variation on the standard Marine uniform he wore a black striped straightjacket secured with yellowing pieces of rope.

He had brown epaulettes on his shoulders and had shaggy brown sideburns.

So our paths would meet again Captain Newhart," the Vice-Admiral said gently

"Likewise Llanfair, I suppose you've come to capture me to put me in Impel Down?" questioned Newhart

"Indeed, I have my former friend. The defection came as quite a shock to us," the Vice-Admiral sympathetically cooed

Then the Vice-Admiral pulled out a small silver dagger "My weapon has been soaked in the juice from a Devil Fruit try and guess what power does my devilish dagger process," the Vice-Admiral spoke gleefully with a maddening glint in his eye.

"Pincer Swipe!" shouted Llanfair

Suddenly the dagger became a thriving black pincer he held out the dagger it pierced the Captain's shirt.

The Captain smirked and spoke happily "Your dagger is a cute critter," as Vice-Admiral Llanfair withdrew his dagger from Captain Newhart's chest.

Then suddenly in a blazing fireball First Mate Maurice appeared at his side

"Your dagger ate the Baggu-Baggu fruit Scorpion Model," Maurice spoke grimly

"**Togetogeshii** **Strike," **Vice-Admiral Llanfair his dagger became coated in a colourless fluid and he jabbed it straight into Captain Newhart's chest.

"Jo Jo, Jo, Jo, this is funny you know what Llanfair I have a power to not a Devil Fruit something much rarer,"

"What is this ability," Llanfair said quietly

"Colour of Observation: Mystical Memorisation," Captain Newhart said gently

To the Vice-Admiral's horror Captain Newhart's hands were now coated in the same steaming colourless poison as his dagger.

"This is impossible how in god's name where you able to copy my weapon Devil Fruit ability without consuming it this is obscene!" Vice-Admiral Llanfair shrieked in shock

"Oh Maurice taught me Haki he was a former member of Gan Fall's Enforcers he evacuated Skypeia when Eneru dethroned Gan Fall unfortunately he became a slave of a World Noble who came to Weddell, I brought him with my Marine pension it was a fair trade and in return for my kindness he taught me Haki..."

Maurice nodded in agreement

"This skill allows me to copy three Devil Fruit powers at any one time if I go over that limit then all of my memories of the other three fruits is forgotten," Newhart explained

Then Captain Newhart backslapped Vice-Admiral Llanfair in the face

"What does it feel like when the sting of injustice is felt by a peacekeeper of the World Government? When many of its citizens not at rest always on the watch relentlessly fear their leaders who punish them carelessly without the need to," Captain Newhart spoke sternly

Llanfair touched his cheek he felt a scar caused by the poisonous hands of Newhart...

"How long do I have left to live..." quivered Vice-Admiral Llanfair

"Oh hmm when I copied your weapons power I thought the poison should be slower in its reaction so it is I would say the poison will cause you to die within three years robbing you of your physical strength," growled Newhart grimly

Then Vice-Admiral Llanfair went limping away back into his submarine...

"Captain, will Vice-Admiral Llanfair return to fight us again?" asked Maurice coldly

"I have no doubt in my mind that he will return," answered Newhart crisply

"What are we going to do now?" asked Lyle who had hid in the bushes until now fearing the fight

"I'm sorry Lyle, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you home as your not brave enough for my voyage it's the best thing to do ,"

"I understand captain," Lyle spoke softly

**Next Time on One Piece Newhart's Voyage:**

**Defection: The Final Command **

**When Lyle is returned home...**

**Captain Newhart assumes the role of navigator and is met by another old friend Thatch 4****th**** Division of the Whitebeard Pirates, we shall see how Captain Newhart went from being a Marine Captain to a Pirate Captain. **


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece Newhart's Voyage:**

**By Mathieu Leader **

**One Piece is owned by Echiro Oda and support the dubs and subs,**

"_The ragtag band of pirates known as the Redeemer Pirates, led by Captain Peter Newhart a proud former Marine officer formerly of G-11. This base was destroyed during his defection now Newhart is a rouge element of the Marines he now wants to redeem himself by setting sail."_

**Story note:  
>DON'T READ SPOILER!<strong>

**The theory of Blackbeard being an ancient weapon comes from the recent revelation that the Mermaid Princess is the Ancient Weapon Poseidon**

**Also this chapter marks the beginning of the Cape War Arc **

**Chapter 2:**

**The Final Command **

The Redeemer Pirates have settled on Vento a calm Spring Island at the start of the Grand Line, with picturesque thatched cottages in great hills from the humid muggy island of Köln.

Their navigator Lyle Seine a hoarse voiced man with sandy hair was a competent seaman under the command of Capt. Newhart as a Marine but now the thoughtful writer had decided to join an office of the Grand Line Times to accomplish his dream of being a Marine Correspondent.

Lyle agreed to keep Newhart updated on any news that came his way to be reported to him.

After Newhart had said his farewell personally he and Maurice with Elspeth Clancy went inside to the Rams Horn a local bar.

They sat at a table a lunch of duck in a rich orange sauce had been prepared for them for free. Due to Lyle tipping off the chefs that Newhart was a proud Marine Captain, unaware of his defection.

Soon after starting their tangy lime sorbet after Elspeth's second spoonful of her dessert, she had noticed somebody had joined them.

Sitting cross-legged at another stool was a man with a blond pompadour with dark brown eyes dressed in a floral teal suit with a white foulard on his neck with brown sneakers.

He had a thin jagged stitched scar running down his cheek.

"Thatch?" asked Elspeth unsure of herself

The man replied cheerily "Why yes I am Thatch Arnos, 4th Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Therefore you must be the Widow of the Sea?"

"Yes it's me... But what brings you here Thatch?" asked Elspeth with intrigue

"Well Ms. Clancy, the last time I saw you Clancy was back when you tried to propose you Emperor Whitebeard. But you failed in your conquest of love?" Thatch answered curtly

At this Elspeth blushed

"But still the question remains what brings you here Thatch?" Maurice asked thoughtfully

"I'm a good friend of Newhart's... The last time I saw was when you committed your dereliction of duty, and the destruction of your base?"

"I remember like it was yesterday..." Captain Newhart fondly reminisced

**(Flashback Newhart's POV)**

**2 ½ Year Ago Base G-11: North Blue:**

On the Kyat Islands a long chain of relatively small islands with its marshlands. The islands main landmark was the long rectangular metal bridge which connects all the islands together.

The bridge leads to a large grey domed hut with **G-11 **in bold letters.

The domed hut was base G-11 home to the 37th Branch of the Marines; it was an administrative base but was charged with mainly assigning warrants and bounties of pirates. With only three specially trained units of marine soldiers capable of defending the base.

Commanding this base was Captain Newhart a different marine officer than most who preferred being a pragmatist when it came to matters of justice.

In his office sitting in his high-backed leather chair sat Captain Newhart dressed in his white officer coat with blue wristbands. He had his greying handlebar moustache neatly trimmed.

"Captain, we have a Code Red situation on the island! The 4th Division of the Whitebeard Pirates have landed on his island. We have apprehended their commander a Mr. Arnos do you want to speak to him sir?" sternly spoke a uniformed Ensign

"You may bring the offender in for questioning ensign," curtly replied Captain Newhart

The ensign nodded. Then a few moments later the ensign accompanied with an able seaman, brought in the handcuffed offender who had a blond pompadour wearing a beige shirt styled with red crosses with brown sneakers.

The Ensign escorted him into a comfortable armchair facing Captain Newhart's desk

"Judging from your distinctive hairstyle, I'd assume your Thatch 4th Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates?" asked the Captain with a tone of rising interest in his voice.

"Yes that is correct Captain," The man answered pleasantly

"Anything else you want to ask?" politely inquired the Commander

"Yes there is... But I will have to ask Ensign Rawlins to leave but my protégé Seaman Seine to stay with me,"

Then Ensign Rawlins's left through the door slammed.

"I will give you a pardon as I'm in command of this base. I and my protégé have grown tired of the bureaucratic nature of being Marines so we've decided to become pirates so we can be free to explore the open sea,"

"Captain Newhart, will give the orders for the troops to stand down with immediate effect if you cooperate. For your pardon and ships safety we need your assurance that we can be alive," spoke Seaman Seine kindly

"I NEED ALL OF THE MARINES TO STAND DOWN IN THE BASE RIGHT NOW!" bellowed Captain Newhart in the green spotted snail transponder

"But Captain -?" responded a timid voice

"Rawlins this is my final command, it has been an honour to serve with the marines for the past 10 years as a civilian as well as being the commander of your base for the last three years. However due to the inefficiencies in marine procedure...

"I hereby revoke my rank as captain. All Blues must have the same the level of justice! So I hope to get the Marines attention by committing this one unjust act of militant terrorism on the importance of safety in all of the fair seas... I'm truly sorry but sometimes desperate times call for drastic measures!" Captain Newhart said with pride brimming with tears

SMASH!

Suddenly the window was broken into tiny pieces as a bluish ghostly apparition of a phoenix appeared flecked with gold.

"Marco your here!" exclaimed with joy at the phoenix the phoenix nodded and grabbed the two marines and his comrade in his claws.

Newhart spoke calmly "Just drop us in that longboat Marco,"

The phoenix nodded and complied and dropped them off in the longboat.

Then the phoenix transformed into halfway he was a man with a mop of unruly blond hair styled like a pineapple he had thin eyebrows and steely grey eyes but his blue gaseous wings remained.

"Why did come to the base anyway?" shouted Newhart

Then the man called Marco drifted to the edge of the boat with Thatch now standing beside him.

"Oi Yoi, Your extensive archives have only one of the few materials pertaining to the fabled Ancient Weapons, on either side of the world. We believe that one of our crew a man by the name of Marshall D. Teach is a living example of one of these weapons which would explain his odd anatomy and the potential to consume two or more Devil Fruits," Marco explained swiftly

Marco continued kindly "We do have space for you two within the fourth division if you want to join us?"

"I appreciate offer - But no I would like to uptake the challenge under my own name, I mean no disrespect to the Strongest Man in the World,"

"None taken by foolhardy friend," Thatch replied gently

The two powerful pirates flew away into the sunset

"Captain Newhart sir, I will join you as your ships navigator until you say otherwise Newhart," Seaman Seine spoke proudly

Newhart nodded

"What shall we call our motley crew of two Captain Newhart?" asked Seaman Seine quietly

"I've always wanted to redeem myself, for the mistakes I made as I marine. So hence forth we shall be known as Redeemer Pirates!" shrieked Newhart with happiness

Then Seaman Seine stirred the ship away from the burning wreckage that was the Marine base...

**Present **

"So you where instrumental in the founding of our crew but that still does not explain why your here Thatch?" asked Maurice angrily

Thatch gave a deep sigh...

"Alright then... I do not have some good news apparently because of your scuffle on the Island of Köln the scuffle which was documented by a Camera-Ku, it has gone unnoticed a war is soon to begin that could engulf the Twin Capes some are already calling it The Cape War..."

"So what does this mean?" Elspeth asked scared

"It means you're enlisted to aid us in this war," Thatch spoke quietly

**To be continued...**

**Next time The Battle for the Twin Capes Begin!**

**With the Redeemer Pirates enlisted in this seafaring war an unlikely ally for the Whitebeard Pirates...**

**But who else is going to fight in this war?**

**But there still an odder ally to join the fight an ancient lighthouse keeper and his whale...**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece Newhart's Voyage: **

**By Mathieu Leader**

**One Peice is owned by Echiro Oda not by me please support the dubs and subs and the manga,**

**Chapter Recap: **_Since dropping off their trusted navigator Lyle Seine. The Redeemer Pirates have met up with Thatch the famed 4__th__ division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, now they've become embroiled in a potential war._

**Chapter Three:**

**The Battle for the Twin Capes Begin!**

**Moby Dick: **

The Redeemer Pirates have settled in the quarters of the Moby Dick, the fearsome flagship of the Whitebeard Pirates with their black flags that signalled the deaths of unwise pirates that came into the uncompromising path of the Moby Dick. Captain Newhart had noticed that only the 4th division and the leader of the Whitebeard Pirates their namesake the great pirate Whitebeard.

"May I ask why are their not many of your commanders on your ship Whitebeard-Kun?" questioned Elspeth with interest in her voice.

The red caped form of Whitebeard wearing a dark blue shirt with golden buttons "Ms. Clancy the reason why there is only one of my 16 commanders aboard my ship is not to give the impression that we want a war. In fact I prefer to have not a war at all because my dear, bloodshed shed on an uninhabited island is a waste. Therefore this would tip the balance of the Three Great Powers askew that of my fellow Emperors, The Marines, The Warlords, which would cause more harm than good to all folks, be there from the land, sea, as well as the skies above..." Whitebeard spoke proudly

"Well it's better to make love not war," Elspeth said blushing with her hands on her hips in a suggestive pose.

"Oh don't play coy with me sister don't lure me into that old trap!" Whitebeard grumbled annoyed then he tapped his long ornate ivory staff with an iron blade atop it.

The tap caused a mighty shake causing the blushing Clancy to fall and was knocked out in a concussion.

"Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo, Aw you turned down Madam Clancy's proposal?" laughed Newhart merrily

Whitebeard smiled very wide almost matching his white crescent shaped moustache he had in his oily croaky voice "Guragura Guragura Gurgagura! You're a real comedian Newhart I have to disappoint you here Newhart the only wife I have is the waters I sail on,"

Whitebeard's meaty hand clasped a brown bottle of rum then he passed it to Newhart.

"I was thirsty thanks for the drink Edward-San," Newhart kindly whispered

"I remember your father Oscar a good man. Do you have Jacob's Hermes Boots? Which was the reason why your family who where coaters where good at their job these boots granted them superhuman speed,"

"I do have those boots an heirloom to which I'm proud to inherit however I have had no real use for then until when the war will arise," he pointed to a large wooden chest with a gold lock.

"Good man you might need it in the future as your Mystical Memorisation ability is not as good, as you say it is. You can only copy your opponents Devil Fruits ability. If the user is more adept at the fruit your ability will always be weaker than your opponent luckily for your opponent Vice-Admiral Llanfair is not adept at his ability..."

"How did you know I was bluffing?" Newhart gasped in surprise

"Oh when you've been a pirate for as long as I have you get to be a good observer,"

"You are implying that you have the Colour of Observation Mr. Gate," Newhart said slyly with a big grin on his face.

Whitebeard's face suddenly went red with anger his pupils becoming pinpricks he roared "IT'S EDWARD NEWGATE NOT MR GATE TREAT YOUR ELDERS WITH RESPECT!" spittle flying from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Whitebeard-Chan," whimpered Newhart sobbing in the corner

Then suddenly there was a splash and a big blue whale with a goofy smile arose from the ocean, an old man with two tufts of grey hair with thin rectangular spectacles. He wore a yellow Polka dotted vest and wore a pink bathing cap. In his hand he had a grappling hook in his hand.

He deployed the hook and climbed aboard the ship and then he spoke in a quiet voice "Laboon be a good boy and follow us,"

The whale nodded and swam beside the Moby Dick. Whitebeard noticed the strange "How queer an actual whale following my flagship which also named after a whale,"

"I guess so Whitebeard, but please allow me to introduce myself I am Dr. Juniper Crocus former medical officer of the Roger Pirates,"

"Yes what business has a member of the late Pirate King's crew have on my ship?" questioned Whitebeard bitterly

"Why the same business that your attending too to stop this potential war in the Capes,"

Then Maurice had entered the cabin.

"Captain Whitebeard sir I hate to interject but we know the location of the summit Belfair Castle,"

"Belfair Castle on Sabaody Archipelago?" replied Crocus bemused

"But Saboady Archipelago is a tourist attraction not an ideal location for statesmen to discuss world affairs is it now?" laughed Elspeth who had awoken from her latest faint.

"You're very ignorant in your assumption Elspeth, as Belfair Castle is located on Grove 80 a hidden grove that broke away from the archipelago hundreds of years ago. Now the grove just sits within the Twin Capes. Belfair Castle is a World Government base," Maurice explained briskly

"How do you know all this Mr. considering you are from Sky Island?" questioned Crocus puzzled

"I Maurice the Just former valiant chief guardsman of Gan Fall's Enforcers fled his home of Skypeia as an ambassador to open up talks with the Underworld. Wich was the term to describe the world you walk on... But I got caught in a terrible storm which burnt my wings. I now wingless was captured by traders then I was sold into slavery I was brought by a World Noble to be their bodyguard seeing my greater physical prowess than the other slaves... Then I went to this castle as my mistress's protector..." Maurice murmured grimly

**The skies above Grove 80:**

"You have being given this task to assassinate one of the delegates at Belfair Castle you will be know by your codename Mr. Pinocchio," said a booming voice coming from a black snail transponder

"Yes sir the kingly sniper won't fail you," said the leather jacketed man with the long nose who wore white goggles

The assassin stared at his long thin tanned face which had his elongated nose which was why he named Mr. Pinocchio as this assassin was adept at spinning lies like his namesake Pinocchio as well as his long nose.

"I look dressed to kill which is what I'm about to do," the assassin giggled with delight placing the golden mask on as instructed to do.

His pockets on his khaki shorts where filled to the brim with ammo and he quickly combed his afro to look presentable for killing his target. He placed his violet shark comb gently in his afro.

Then he jumped off the giant brown sparrow which hovered in midair above the brilliant marble castle that was named Belfair.

He landed on one of the turrets and skulked away in secret...

"Once I have done my task of assassinating someone important then the battle for the Twin Capes will truly begin!" he exclaimed laughing manically as he did so.

**To be continued...**

**As the Whitebeard Pirates with their allies the Redeemer Pirates arrive at Belfair Castle with many marines, pirates, and a World Noble there as well it is truly a sight to behold.**

**But danger lurks in the form of an assassin in disguise at the castle but when will he strike!**

**Story Note:**

**I will let you decide the name of my next chapter if you post in your comment the person I choose will be credited in the next chapter which will be coming soon...**

**Also what do you think should happen next my loyal viewers?**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece Newhart's Voyage: **

**By Mathieu Leader**

**One Peice is owned by Echiro Oda not by me please support the dubs and subs and the manga,**

**Chapter Recap:**

_The Redeemer Pirates have arrived at the mysterious Grove 80. This is where Belfair Castle stands. This castle is a mighty World Government stronghold where pirates, marines, and world government officials have a summit to stop the outbreak of war. _

_But an assassin waits in the wings to kill one of the delegates! _

**Chapter Four:**

**Enemy in disguise **

**This chapter is dedicated to Pokepika's Haunt for the chapter title...**

**Belfair Castle Grove 80:**

The Whitebeard Pirates flagship was tethered by a long piece of rope on a wooden stump, fixed together by Thatch and Maurice.

Meanwhile Whitebeard dropped his usual attire of scarlet cape and white silk shirt with gold buttons. Instead Whitebeard wore an oversized black pinstripe suit with a blood red rosette he wore a set of silver rings.

Unusually for Whitebeard he even trimmed his wiry white moustache to make him look presentable with his Razor Dial.

Meanwhile Captain Newhart wore his old Marine uniform and Maurice wore a grey suit

The two pirates walked across the stone path where they saw the big glass Gothic castle with turrets. The castle had gargoyles and serpentine demons as ornaments watchfully peering over the grove to visitors that came there.

Newhart knocked on the door. The door was answered by a man dressed in the standard black World Government uniform he had a scruffy mousy brown beard with a wide-brimmed hat.

"This is Agent Corgi, from the World Government; I would like to know who you are? State your business here at the castle?" Corgi asked slowly

"This is the Crooked Commander Newhart and his first mate Maurice the Redeemer here to attend the summit alongside the Whitebeard Pirates," replied Newhart politely

"I see the former marine with a 4 million bounty quite a highflying pirate," spoke Corgi curiously

"I'm sorry, but you've been misinformed you see Agent Corgi, I have a 15 thousand Berry bounty according to my wanted poster," Newhart answered kindly

"Oh that bounty you received on your ship was a fake designed to lure you into a false sense of security. Vice-Admiral Llanfair was going to capture you; however because of you winning your fight on Köln Island. You caused more losses than you hoped to imagine... Because if this summit does not succeed. Then a war will indeed happen just as people have feared in the last week," Corgi explained darkly

The two pirates went inside the castle walked through the long crystal corridor lit by oil lamps and into a large wooden room with a long glass table with portraits of the Five Star Elders.

They sat down in the two high-backed chairs and next to them were Thatch and Whitebeard.

"Let the meeting commence," said a cool quiet voice then there was a bang of a gavel on the table.

They turned to see a thin young man in his twenties with curly blond hair with blue eyes with a cherubic face he smiled warmly. He wore a white cloak with a blue dragon decorated on it.

The man said kindly "I'm Saint Sabo Tekamah your World Government official taking charge as the arbiter of this summit,"

"Zehahaha, Zehaha, Zehahha, Sabo-Domo this summit is shit... Such a complete mockery of marine and pirate alike, we all know that a war will come. So stop pretending like it's not going to happen... Those old decrepit dicks that lead the whole world don't want the truth of this stretch of water to be revealed..." grimily interjected a dark skinned pirate in a white torn vest who wore a black bandanna who had just finished off a freshly baked cherry pie served with a bitter lemon custard.

"Oh Teach, that is a very defeatist attitude to have a mindset. Try and be more positive rather than a pessimist," spoke Sabo happily as he was ignoring Teaches snide comment

"I'm a firm believer in fate saintly saint... Hope has nothing to do with this at all," grimly retorted Teach

"Does anyone else has any worthwhile suggestions?" questioned Sabo calmly

"I do my Celestial Dragon, perhaps we could blow up Köln Island as after all it is uninhabited?" said respectfully a woman with grey ringlets and sharp eyes wearing a white cape with red should pads

"Tsuru that is a good suggestion from the admiralty... However it would require a lot of manpower and resources, which would need a higher tax rate for all countries to fund such a project. That being the case the countries under our would not want to pay a higher tax for a frivolous activity," Sabo said methodically

"Considering we have a high populace of slaves we could use this unpopulated island to create a new country for those slaves to add to the 170 nations which the World Government has authority over. It would show to those countries considering to rebel against the World Government," spoke seriously a thin man with yellowish eyes who wore a wide-brimmed hat whom was wearing a set of flowery robes.

"That is a great suggestion Mihawk, if anybody objects to the suggestion can you raise your hand?" Sabo with pride

Newhart watched with interest as most of the delegates remained seated but whose features where unclear as the lights where flickering across the room.

The only people whom objected to Mihawk's proposal was a tall man with red tribal tattoos in a green cloak, a muscular dark skinned man dressed in a grey habit whom held a battered leather bound copy of a Bible. As well as the pirate called Teach,

"Thatch remember the last time you spoke to me you mentioned a pirate called Teach is the man wearing the torn white vest who ate the cherry pie is that him?"

"Yes an odd guy believes in fate a lot he left our crew sometime ago. Before we went to your base he is an inheritor of the Will of D. an ancient document from the Void Century, which traced the bloodline of the dynasty that ruled the Ancient Kingdom. His name is Marshall Dolmen Teach. The D. stands for Destruction" Thatch explained kindly

"So you are saying that Marshall Dolmen Teach is entitled to rule the world?" asked Newhart curiously

"He could be... But that man on the right is Monkey D. Dragon the leader of the global Revolutionary movement, he started the movement to restore his families' aristocratic connections. It is believed that when his son Monkey D. Luffy finds the legendary One Piece and wins the Second Great War then he will rule this world," Whitebeard muttered with interest.

"Red Star: Descend Flying Venus Flytrap!" shouted a firm nasally voice which resonated with overconfidence a mass of scarlet tentacles sprouted from a vine which became wrapped around Sabo's neck.

Then the swordsman called Mihawk ran to Sabo's aid withdrawing a long black metallic katana from an ivory sheaf and then the large sword swiftly spilt the large red lip like flower down the middle revealing a breathless shaking Sabo.

"Who are you? Why did you permit yourself to attack a World Noble it is a grave offence indeed to commit a terrible crime like this?" Tsuru asked angrily

Then Newhart rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a pair of grey boots and put them over his sandals.

He muttered "Geppou," then Newhart jumped in midair and then Newhart bellowed "Tempest Kick: Typhoon Barrage!" he spiralled his leg in circular motion thus sending multiple shafts of hot air which hit the marble balcony with a thunderous clack.

Suddenly before Newhart's eyes he watched as the balcony crumbled away whilst hovering in midair laughing derisively at the mysterious masked marauder who fell to the ground with deafening thud.

Then Vice-Admiral Tsuru came rushing across to the black caped individual whom wore a gold mask with comical eyes which had long eyelashes.

"Let me absolve you of your guilt and tell us the truth assassin," Tsuru sweetly asked the assassin whom now she clasped her hand on his shoulder.

Newhart noticed with interest Tsuru's hand had become immersed with a multicoloured soap bubble.

Then the enemies disguise which was his gold mask slid off revealing a gaunt tanned face with a black afro. His eyes where now bulging in sheer shock.

"So do my eyes deceive me, but is it the famed incompetent assassin Mr. Pinocchio, or should I say Ussopp?" Tsuru questioned in surprise.

The assassin named Ussopp spoke for the first time gone was the theatrics from his threatening show replaced with a sense of timid and frightened nature.

"Yes I was hired to kill St. Tekamah but you won't be able to prosecute me. As I was hired by a World Noble with a Warlord as well it goes against the Unified Code of Justice ..." Ussopp spoke timidly

"Oh I won't let that code stand in my way I will not let justice be used as an injustice in not capturing you," Tsuru spoke grimly with a commanding glint in her eyes.

Then Ussopp clenched his silver revolver in his shaking hand he then pulled the trigger tentatively then a bullet was shot out.

The bullets trajectory was unsteady, and precariously uneven, it then ricocheted off the wall.

Then there was a might shriek of pain, which rang out echoing in the long hall...

Stumbling out from the dark came a pale weasel like figure who wore a black top hat with a scarlet plume, then the figure collapsed on the floor and died...

A thick sugary sounding voice suddenly came from a portly woman who was pirate that had two pink pigtails.

"Oh my god... Even though Pinocchio was an incompetent assassin he managed to kill Nero a CP9 agent which is an impressive feat in itself," spoke the pigtailed pirate with astonishment

"Yes indeed Lola Zehaha Zeahaha Zehaha Zehaaha," spoke Teach mockingly

"Stiffening Rinse," muttered Tsuru crisply then soapy bubble around the assassin's body hardened forcing him to be encased in a hard grey shell.

"Moreover how can my powers have bypassed Ussopp's body a moment ago? He would have been unable to have pulled the trigger?" questioned Vice-Admiral Tsuru concerned

"Your powers of cleansing and immobilising the body that comes the Wash-Wash fruit Tsuru, had been blocked because Ussopp's mind for an instance was shielded by a combination of Colour of Observation, with Colour of Armaments, allowing Ussopp's mind to be locked from the inside out. Thus allowing your liquid to not seep into his bloodstream therefore allowing him a brief recess from your abilities..." Whitebeard explained eagerly

Then Newhart jumped down spoke coolly "I did a good job did I not,"

"Yes you have some very fancy footwork Newhart," acknowledged Tsuru kindly removing the now limp form Usopp away from the hall preparing him to be shipped off to prison

Maurice then spoke firmly "So is the decision of this new country going ahead?"

"Yes it is by noble decree the new country of Celeste is born," Sabo quickly interjected with pride

"Who was the noble that hired the assassin where did he come from?" asked Lola intrigued

"I sensed that he came from Whiskey Peak the neighbouring island to Köln," spoke the green hooded gentleman with tribal tattoos.

"Also that whoever hired the assassin, I sensed was in this very room but left a few minutes ago," Crocus interjected

The green hooded man then explained grimly "This person also plots to kill all of us delegates... This leaves us no choice but to go to war and stop this person from killing Shanks,"

Then gradually the delegates left one by one filing out the room.

Newhart asked scared "Whitebeard-San do you know who sent Ussopp?"

"Yes I do it was my disowned son Teach... He tried to kill Shanks a long time ago when they where boys with his clawed weapon in a fight with the Pirate King's crew," Whitebeard spoke fearfully with a tear dripping from his eye

"Whatever happened to Gold Roger anyway?" asked Newhart in a hoarse whisper

"They planned to execute him... But before that could be arranged the illness that he suffered took him away before he made his speech at the gallows,"

**To be continued **

The Cape Civil War has started despite the best efforts of the summit...

Leaving Belfair Castle the Redeemer Pirates and the Whitebeard part ways heading towards the Grand Line but enemies are on their way.

But they meet a cartographer who may become their new navigator...


	5. Chapter 5

**One Piece Newhart's Voyage: **

**By Mathieu Leader**

**One Piece is owned by Echiro Oda not by me please support the dubs, and subs, and the manga.**

**Chapter Recap:**

_The Summit at Belfair Castle has finished, with the death of CP9 agent Nero. Who was assassinated by an incompetent Ussopp? One thing can be said as an outcome for this important incident._

_The seas are going to be stormier..._

**Story notes:**

**The World Government leader that Sabo speaks to is the youngest of the Five Star Elders whom I've named Hammarskjöld.**

**Because the resemblance between him and the second UN secretary general Carl Hammarskjöld is uncanny with the hairstyle and facial structure is uncanny.. **

**Go on Google Images then type Carl Hammarskjöld. You will see the resemblance, please do comment on this fact in your review I'm interested in your thoughts...**

Chapter 5 Turncoats 

**Mariejois **

"Elder Hammarskjöld, the assassin Ussopp achieved his objective of killing a delegate CP9 agent Nero. But the consensus of the summit was that Köln Island. Within the next three years Köln will become the nation of Celeste. I hope you are pleased my progress and our decision respectful elder," Sabo explained with pride

"The armistice has taken effect, over forty hundred thousand slaves from our nobility. They have signed the emancipation agreement revered charmed Saint Tekamah. So this scheme is starting well," spoke Elder Hammarskjöld excitedly

"That is good news, but what are we going to do about the Cape War? Which has started due to the death of Nero Dania?"

"Sabo-Kun, the answer to that is we will not get involved with this war. Unless citizens get hurt after all the more pirates the safer the seas are going to be," Hammarskjöld explained in a quiet whisper

"But Elder Hammarskjöld I mean you no disrespect..." Sabo spoke skittishly his face going pale with fear at the reaction of the elder.

"But what World Noble do you have to say against our actions?" spoke Elder Hammarskjöld venomously

"The reason why I'm against your choice esteemed elder as I know that the Twin Capes is not the true name of the Twin Capes. you do know this?" beckoned Sabo curiously

"Yes I do know the name. But thanks to our censorship that name for it is long lost," Elder Hammarskjöld said with immense pride

"Alas Hadrian, if only it where true there is a grandmaster chef called Red-Leg Zachariah Essen, former captain of the Cook Pirates knows of the truth of the Capes. As do most upstarts during the era of the Pirate King," St. Tekamah explained coldly

"Well if that's the case then we need to have the Marines and some of us to deal with the situation if it progresses further," Hammarskjöld muttered indignantly

"But I do have a question to ask of you Sabo then what is the real name of the Twin Capes?" Hammarskjöld asked grimly

"The name of this sea is indeed the legendary All Blue," Sabo answered quietly

"Correct World Noble we taught you well in world affairs," Hammarskjöld spoke with pride with a grin on his face

**Seafloor below the Twin Capes**

A bright Canary yellow submarine, it was painted with an orange smiley face had now submerged below the icy depths of the ocean.

A brown shaggy furred humanoid reindeer with a bright blue nose with grey eyes whom was dressed in a green medical gown flashed a bright light into the high ranked marines face.

"Toni, so this is Vice-Admiral Llanfair for a marine from HQ... He's not very strong," said a thin broad shouldered marine in a yellow shirt with an orange smiley face. He also wore a floppy white furred black spotted cap.

"No, he's not bro Law. The main source of his power came from the Devil Fruit that his weapon been coated in the Bug-Bug Fruit Model Scorpion which has been reconstituted into its original form," Toni said happily pointing to a blue coconut with grey lines on a jar.

A white polar bear in an orange boiler suit with wide dark eyes spoke in a nasally nervy voice "Why are we helping a high-ranking Marine?" the bear crew member spoke perplexed at his captain's decision

"Bepo my trustworthy assistant, we would not want to give the Marine any disservice I took an oath to preserve life. Remember my furry friend. I'm a pirate but I also be a competent doctor I will not neglect my duty which is to cure the sick," spoke Captain Law with pride

"But how will it benefit us? "Retorted annoyingly a thin young adolescent who wore a hat with a scarlet pommel

"Penguin, There are generally Seven Warlords of the Sea. Some who had long terms and short terms in power as a warlord, however sometimes there are openings within warlords. But all positions are closed for the moment. But we're not going to be Warlords. But something else entirely the Marines have created a special organisation called Turncoats whom are pirates that are willing to help the Marines and the World Government... "

"Trafalgar I don't understand the purpose of the Turncoats?" said Toni confused

"If a crisis occurs in the seas sometimes if the Warlords are not enough to contend with warring pirates outside of the Grand Line sometimes the Marines call upon other pirates to help them acting as a military force to contend with the rest." Trafalgar explained calmly

"So are you saying Trafalgar-San, that if we return the powerless Vice-Admiral to them alive we will be part of the Turncoats?" said Bepo kindly

"Precisely my smarter than the average bear," Law commented swiftly

"But who started the Turncoats?" asked Penguin with interest

"Penguin-Chin, I do know who started this group over a single century ago. Fleet-Admiral Persephone the eminent grace. She thought that the Warlords where far overpowered to be in one small group for them to rule the Grand Line. So she entitled most high-ranking pirates to be a Turncoat, however this proved to be a costly mistake the Turncoats killed one and other so the bloodshed rained from the sky. To stop the bloodshed Fleet-Admiral Persephone declared that all the Turncoats should be stripped of their authority. From thereon in the Turncoats became the Marines secret assassins they are known as The Assassins of the Seas."

"How do you know all of this stuff First Mate Chopper?" asked Law with intrigue

"Oh it comes from Maritime Memories by Lt. Seine of the marines," answered Chopper pleased with himself holding out a blue leather bound book with the title in bronze copperplate writing.

Then the Vice-Admiral's single grey eye opened wide as he awoke from his sedation.

"Where am I?" the Vice-Admiral groggily moaned

"Well Vice-Admiral you're on the road to recovery I'm your physician Dr. Trafalgar Benetton Law," Trafalgar Law explained calmly

"But why would a pirate want to help a marine we're sworn enemies?"

"Relax Llanfair, I'm a doctor first and foremost, my shipwright Bepo has repaired your vessel while we cured the poison that has affected your body." Trafalgar explained calmly

"How can I ever repay you?" asked Llanfair tearfully

"Make my crew a member of the Turncoats," Law replied in a quiet whisper

"It will be done the Heart Pirates once I return to HQ:," croaked Llanfair

"Captain I want you to see this?" panicked Bepo

Law rushed over to the yellow periscope and saw a mighty wooden raft with a large black flag with three skulls as this pirate's symbol rushing towards them.

"Ah so you are the infamous Surgeon of Death. How bizarre that you saved a life you do not live up to your nickname perhaps a better name would be the Samaritan Sailor," echoed a deep gruff growl from the ships intercom

"We will see Blackbeard as we do battle?" asked Law coolly

"I accept your offer to fight with good faith," answered Blackbeard in mock kindness

**To be continued...**

**Does this mean the Newhart Pirates will have to face the Turncoats the shady marine pirate alliance in the Cape War in the future? **

**Also a battle is brewing for the Heart Pirates and Teaches crew what will happen?**

**Find all out this out in Battle Beneath the Waves **


End file.
